Second Chances
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Chad gets a phone call in the middle of the night, he doesn't know how much his life will change from it. "Chad, I just got a phone call from the Emergency Room, they just told me that Sonny is there."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Chad sat on the side, out of view. None of the fans could see him, but everyone of the 'so random' cast knew that he was there. A lot of things had changed in the last five months. Things that neither Sonny or Chad would of thought would of happened.

"And now for the first time in five months, Sonny Munroe!" Marshall announced, and the crowd went wild. They had gotten even louder when Sonny finally made it out on stage. Chad even plugged his ears.

Sonny caught Chad's eyes and blew him a kiss. They were not out as a couple yet only there friends knew. Sonny wanted to make her fist public appearance before coming out and Chad was behind her 100 percent.

Five months seemed like a lifetime ago, and Sonny wasn't still up on her feet. She was still scared of what could happen and hardly would move faster then a walk.

Her mom was going in for surgery next week, after finding out that her heart defect was inherited from her. Connie blamed herself that it was all her fault of what had happened to her daughter, but Sonny kept telling her it wasn't.

So what exactly has happened to the Munroe's? And why is Chad getting kisses blown to him by Sonny? You will just have to wait and find out.

* * *

_A/N: This story is very close to me. It is based of things that have happened in my life. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think so far, and if I should start the first chapter. Thanks, Danielle._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chad bolted up straight from his bed. Something just had startled him awake, and for some reason he thought that it was his cell phone. Glancing over at his bed side clock it read 2 am. Who in the world would be calling him this early in the morning? Plopping back down on his pillow, deciding it must have been all a dream, decided to get back to sleep. But just as he was ready to fall back to sleep, he heard it again. And this time he was sure what he heard. And it defiantly was his cell.

Grumbling he made his way out of bed and across his room. Glancing at the caller ID he was surprised to who it said it was.

"Munroe, why in the hell are you calling so early in the morning?"

"No, Chad. This is Connie Munroe. Sonny's mom." came a voice, Chad had never heard before.

"Mrs. Munroe? What are you doing calling me?"

"Sorry for calling so late Chad. I'm in Wisconsin, and I'm snowed it. I have tried to get hold of every single on of Sonny's friends. You're the only one that had kept there phone on. Chad, I just got a phone call from the Emergency Room, they just told me that Sonny is there."

Chad's world seems to just stop. Sonny was in the ER???? "What? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. I need someone to go down there and tell me what is going on. Would you…"

"I'm on my way." Chad said, hanging up his phone and bolting to the bathroom. He pulled out the clothes he wore the day before pulling of his pajamas. For the first time he didn't care that he was putting on dirty clothes. Sonny was in trouble and there was no time looking for clean ones.

Bolting down to his car, he zoomed out of the driveway. He doesn't even know what he would do if there was something really wrong with her. On his way to the hospital, Chad tried calling all of Sonny's cast mates, but just as Connie had told him, all he got was there voice mail. He all ways thought that Sonny was crazy giving him all there numbers, but right now he was grateful that she did.

Finally making to the hospital not even parking his car, Chad bolted out of his car and ran into the ER.

"I'm….I'm…." Chad said, trying to catch his breath. Note to self, if you need to talk, don't run so fast.

"Sir, how can I help you?" Asked the nurse behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Sonny Munroe. Her mother called me telling me that she was here."

"You must be Mr. Cooper. Yes, Mrs. Munroe called us saying that you were on your way. She is right this way." She said.

Chad followed her down the hallway. "She's right in here." Chad entered Sonny's room and gasped at what he saw. Sonny laid in bed a tube coming out of both her mouth and nose. She was hooked up to an EKG machine and it was beeping a little fast.

"Mr. Cooper." Came a voice from behind Chad. Turing away from Sonny, he turned around to see what he assumed to be a doctor. "Mr. Cooper. I'm Dr. Turk."

"What's wrong with her?" Chad said, glancing back at Sonny. He was doing everything to fight back the tears that were in his eyes.

"We really have no idea. According to witnesses, all she was doing was walking across that parking lot when she just went down. She came in with a very high heartbeat, and we had to shock it 3 times, to get it to come down. She's stable for now, and we were just getting ready to transport her."

"A high heartbeat?" Chad said, remembering the fight that he and Sonny had gotten into right before he left for the day.

"We have no idea why it was so elevated. There were no drugs or anything in her system that would seem to cause the problem."

"Will, she be okay?"

"I really have no idea? That is why we are going to life flight her to another hospital that deals with more this kind of things. If you go back out to the front desk they will give you directions." with that he was back out of the room.

Chad watched Sonny for a few minutes. The only movement of her was the bloody bubbles that were coming out of her mouth. He couldn't hold it back any more and he felt a few escape tears fall down his cheeks.

After finally getting back to the front of the hospital and getting the directions, Chad made his way back to his car. He had to call Connie and tell her what's going on. He was afraid of telling her. How do you tell someone that there daughter all most died and no one knows what's causing it.

After explaining to Connie what was going on, Chad made his way to the other hospital. This one clear across town. It took him all most an hour to get there, it was all most 3am.

Taking a deep breath, Chad made his way into the hospital, hoping to get some good news to report to Connie. And all so hoping that when he calls Mr. Condor in the morning that it wasn't to tell him that one of his stars had died in the middle of the night.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to update on this. Things has gotten in the way, and had a little bit of writers block. Another thing is that I have been looking for a beta writer, so if anyone is interested in doing it, please let me know. I would be forever grateful. Thanks, Danielle._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chad made his way into Condor Studios. He had already told Mr. Condor what was going on, but there was a few things that he wanted to pick up from the studios first. Making his way down to Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room, he found Tawni staring into space.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were staying with Sonny all day?" Tawni said.

"I am. But the doctors told me to get a few things for her so she won't freak out when she wakes up." Chad said, walking over to Sonny's side of the room and picking up a few things.

"Here she might want this." Tawni said, handing Chad a notebook. "She uses it as her journal; just don't read any of it."

"I'm not that stupid. I need to get going. Connie told me where they hide the spare key at their apartment. I am going to grab a few things over there, too. I'll see you later, Blondie." Chad said, leaving Tawni alone again.

Chad had only been in Sonny's apartment once before, when her cell phone had called him after falling in the garbage disposal. But the only parts had been the living room and to the bathroom, because of those wretched sandwiches. But as he stood in front of Sonny's bedroom door, it felt kind of strange going in there without her knowing about it.

Opening up her door and stepping in, it was exactly how he thought it would look like. Her bedroom walls was painted a light yellow and she had a few posters hanging up. The major part of her walls was covered in personal photographs. Connie had told him what to grab and he made his way around the room looking for them.

Making his way to the other side of the bed, something caught his attention. Sitting on the end table right next to her bed were both of the pictures that he had given to Sonny. He was actually surprised that she had kept the first photo that he gave her, seeing that later that day he had thrown egg salad on her. He grabbed both of the pictures along with the photo of Sonny and Tawni.

He found the blue blanket that Connie told him to grab, the one she had slept with since she was a baby. And he also found the picture of Sonny and her dad. Chad looked at the photo for a while, wondering what had happened to him. This was the first time that he had even seen him, after knowing Sonny for all most a year. He grabbed a few of her books, not even glancing at the titles.

Making his way back down the hallway., Chad grabbed the newest photo of Sonny and Connie. Grabbing the phone he called himself a cab, he was far too tired to drive back and Connie had her car in Wisconsin so he parked in their parking spot. Sitting down on the couch, trying everything not to fall asleep, he glanced at the coffee table, smirking at what caught his attention. Sitting in the middle of the coffee table, was a box set of last season of Mackenzie Falls, and a note stuck on it.

_'Finished it while you were gone, watch the rest and we will talk about them later tonight. Mom.'_

Chad wondered what Connie thought when she didn't get the phone call from Sonny. He picked up the box set and threw it in all the rest of the things. He heard a buzz and the cab driver saying that he was there.

Chad hadn't slept for over 24 hours, and when he made his way into Sonny's room, he looked dead tired.

"Chad, did you sleep at all while you were gone?" Sonny's nurse, Abbie, asked him as soon as he entered the room.

"No, I had things to get done." He said, pulling things out of the bags he was carrying, only to be stopped by Abbie.

"Chad, you need to sleep. She is going to be okay."

"I'm not leaving her. I told her mom I would stay with her at all times. Sleep and eating is just going to have to wait."

"Chad, you have to eat and sleep. You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of Sonny." she said, as he threw Sonny's favorite blanket over Sonny. Chad moved back to his bags pulling out the photos he had taken from Sonny's apartment and placed them next to the bed, along with her journal.

"If I get you a roll-away cot will you at least try to sleep? You look dead on your feet."

"Sure, but I'm not promising anything." Chad said, as Abbie walked out of the room.

They had sedated Sonny very heavily, because she kept fighting them in the ER. They had her ventilated because they didn't want to strain her heart anymore than what it had. They said that she was going to be fine, the only thing they were worried about was possible brain damage because of lack of oxygen.

Abbie came back in with a cot. "You need to sleep. And when they wake Sonny up you need to be awake and able to tell her what's going on. You don't want her to wake up with a room full of strangers do you?"

"No, I guess you are right. I did tell her mother that I would look out for her since she can't make it up here. " Chad said, sitting down on the cot. He could actually leave and sleep at home. Sonny was never left alone, there was all ways someone in her room. But if something happen and he wasn't there, he doesn't think that he could live with himself.

"You try and sleep, everything will be okay." Abbie said. Chad slid the cot over next to Sonny's bed and laid down. Grabbing hold of Sonny's hand, and within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Have you guys seen the new previews of Sonny with a Chance for next Sunday. What is up with Chad's hair? lol Danielle_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chad never left Sonny's side. He stayed in the room all the time, only leaving to go and get stuff to eat. The only reason why he even ate was because Sonny's nurse, Abbie, forced him to. Half the time, she was shoving him out the door and down the elevator with him protesting the whole way.

This morning had been a lot different than the other two days that Sonny has been in the hospital. The doctors told Chad today that they were going to take Sonny off of the ventilator and have her wake up. They warned him though, that they still don't know if there is any brain damage and that still is a possibility.

Right now all they were doing was waiting. Chad sat next to Sonny's bed on the cot, watching an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Are you still watching that?" Abbie said, coming back in the room.

"It's just for Sonny," Chad said, glancing back up at the TV. Any other time, he would be enjoying seeing himself act on screen, but today was different. He was paying more attention to Sonny, wanting to see her when she finally wakes up.

Abbie watched Chad for a while. She had never seen in the last five years of being a nurse anyone like Chad. Even couples that were married for all most fifty years, never had slept on a uncomfortable cot for two days. "You are in love with her, aren't you?" Abbie asked, causing Chad to choke on his tongue.

"What? No! We're just friends," Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand.

"Man, I wish that I had a friend like you," Abbie said, checking on Sonny's blood pressure.

"It's complicated," Chad said. The last few days, had brought up a lot of different feeling that Chad had tried to bury down. Sure, he thought that Sonny was cute when they first had met. Sure, sometimes she would come into his dreams at night, making him wake in a cold sweat. But he was not in love with her. And even if he was, it's not like he would admit it.

Chad glanced back down watching Sonny when . . . "Abbie, her eye just opened!" Chad said, standing up quickly.

"She's waking up. Alison? Can you hear me?" Abbie said. "Alison, if you can hear me move one of your hands."

Chad watched, but both of Sonny's hands were still.

"What does that mean?"

"Hold on, just give her another minute. Alison, try and move one of your hands for me," Abbie tried again.

"Why don't you try Sonny? That's what everyone calls her," Chad said.

"Sonny, if you can hear me, move one of your hands," Abbie tried again.

Chad gasped as Sonny's right hand, extended out its fingers. Chad beamed up at Abbie. "That is a really good sign. Keep talking to her, I'm just going to go out and get her doctor." she said, and then headed out of the room.

"Hey, Sonny. It's Chad. You have to get better, I am starting to miss our daily fights together," Chad said. He tried not to squeal with delight as he felt Sonny tighten her grip on his hand.

"So, I see that she's finally waking up," Sonny's doctor, Dr. Flowers, said as she entered the room.

Chad couldn't hide the smile on his face as he saw that both of Sonny's eyes were now opened, and she was taking in what was around her.

"Glad to have you back, Sonshine," Chad said, kissing the hand that he was holding.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Chad?" a voice rasped. It took Chad a second to realize that Sonny was the person that said that.

'It's me, Sonny. The real me," Chad said, smiling at her.

"Chad here hasn't left your side," Abbie said, causing Sonny to finally notice that there were other people in the room.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sonny said, looking at Chad.

"Chad, do you want to tell her?" Abbie asked him.

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Sonny, you're in a hospital. For the last two days you have been here on a ventilator." Chad explained.

"Two days? What happened? Where's mom?" Sonny said, franticly looking around the room for her mother.

Chad took a deep breath before saying, "Sonny, you collapsed in the parking lot of Condor Studios two days ago. Your heart beat had picked up and they had to shock it three times before it would come down. Your mother called me after getting a call herself from the ER, she is snowed in. Wisconsin has about twenty-four inches of snow on the ground right now, and she doesn't know when she will be able to get out here."

Sonny took all of this in, and Chad could see her eyes start to fill with tears. "Chad, I'm scared." a few tears slipped down onto her cheeks.

"I know, Sonshine. But I'm not going anywhere," Chad said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Ok, Sonny. I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them for me. They are not going to be that hard. You understand?" Dr. Flowers asked her. Sonny shook her head yes.

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"It's 2010."

"What about the month?"

"April."

"Ok, Name three people that you work with everyday."

"Tawni, Nico, and Grady."

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Alison Lynn Munroe"

"And tell me who this guy is sitting next to you," Dr. Flowers said, motioning to Chad.

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Good, that's really great, Sonny."

"So, what does that mean?" Chad asked.

"That means, that there is no memory loss."

"So, can you tell me what is wrong with me?" Sonny asked.

"I will tell you that after you get some sleep. Until the drugs are fully out of your system, your short-term memory will be kind of slow. So try to get some rest and I will be back in a few hours." With that she was out of the door.

"Now, both of you should get some rest," Abbie said, leaving with the doctor.

Chad tried to stand up and move over to the cot but was forced back on the bed by Sonny. "Don't leave me," Sonny said, sounding like a small child.

"Sonny, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be just right over here," Chad said, motioning to the cot that sat next to her bed.

"Don't leave me," Sonny said, again.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I lay down with you and until you fall asleep? How does that sound? " Chad said, as Sonny nodded her head.

Chad laid down next to Sonny on the bed. It was a really tight fit seeing that the beds were made for only one person. Sonny snuggled into Chad's chest grasping hold of his shirt, like he was going to disappear if she didn't.

A few hours later when Abbie came back into the room she laughed at the sight she saw. Chad laid in a very uncomfortable position sound asleep, with Sonny snuggled close to his chest. He had both of his arms wrapped around her, and if either moved, one would probably end up on the floor.

"And he says that he's not in love with her. I guess that means I'm going to be the queen of England," Abbie said, chuckling to herself.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what ya think of it...This is starting to become on of my favorite stories that I'm writing. Danielle_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Hey there, sleepie head," came a voice, that woke Chad up. Glancing around the room, he saw Abbie leaning up against the doorframe.

"What time is it?" Chad asked, yawning. He tried to shift around without waking up Sonny, but soon saw that trying to move was not an option.

"It's about 2 a.m. You guys have both been asleep for about 10 hours," Abbie said, and Chad took notice that she was wearing jeans instead of her scrubs. "I just came in here to tell you that Sonny is going to be getting another nurse in the morning."

"Why? Where are you going?" Chad asked, lifting himself up a little causing Sonny to move a bit.

"You know, Chad, I do have a life out of this hospital. But I'll be back in 2 days. The nurse that is replacing me is as good as I am, trust me I know. I'm the one that trained her," Abbie said, smiling.

"No one is as good as you, Abbie," Chad said, smirking.

"I would say that you were flirting with me but seeing that your heart belongs to someone else, I would say you're just being an ass. I'll see you in two days," and with that she was out the door before Chad could even say anything.

Chad watched Sonny sleep for a few minutes. He really wasn't tired anymore, but seeing that Sonny didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, decided to try and get some more sleep. Trying to shift down in the position he was in before Abbie came in, he accidentally shoved Sonny off of his chest causing her to wake.

"Chad, what time is it?" Sonny asked, still clearly half-asleep.

"It's about two o'clock. Try and go back to sleep," Chad said.

Sonny snuggled back into Chad's chest and mumbled something, which Chad thought was 'I love you, Chad.' Clearly he must have been mistaken. Sonny was still asleep there was no way that she even knew what she was saying. But, the thought was still in his head as he fell back to sleep.

About five hours later Chad was woken up again by a very cheerful- looking woman. "Good morning, Mr. Cooper.. I'm Alex, Sonny's new nurse," the woman said, but Chad wasn't even paying attention to what she said.

Chad bolted up from the bed, only to have Sonny grab hold of his wrist. "Chad, where are you going?" Sonny said, in the same small child voice she had the day before.

"Bathroom. I have been in that bed for fifteen hours," Chad said, pulling his arm back from Sonny's grasped and bolted to the bathroom. Inside he could hear Sonny's laughter coming from the other side of the door. Man, he really did miss hearing that. Splashing cold water on his face, he groaned to himself. Maybe Abbie was right, there was more than friendly feelings for Sonny. But it's not like this was the time or the place to think about that. Still deep in thought, he heard Sonny yell out in pain, causing him to rush out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing to be alarm over. I am trying to get another IV started, and is having a hard time finding Sonny's veins," Alex said, sticking Sonny again causing her to squirm.

"Stop it. You're hurting her," Chad said, moving closer to the bed.

"I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt that much," Sonny said, but sucked in air like she was in pain.

"Stop it!" Chad said again, this time grabbing hold of Alex's wrist.

"Chad!" Sonny said, clearly shocked at what he just did.

"Mr. Cooper, I am going to have to ask you to let go of me," Alex said to him. Chad glared down at her, not even making a move to let go.

"Chad, let go of her arm," Sonny said.

"Mr. Cooper, if you don't let go of me this instant I will have security come down here and escort you from the building," Alex said, firmly.

"Chad, let go of her," Sonny said, grabbing Chad's arm. This snapped him out of it, and he let go of Alex's arm.

Chad walked around the bed and sat down on it, as Alex finished up her work. "The doctor will be with you shortly," and with that she left.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Grabbing hold of the poor woman's wrist! All she was trying to do was her job," Sonny snapped.

"She was hurting you," Chad mumbled, he had clearly embarrassed himself. He didn't even know what he was thinking.

"The needle was hurting me, not Alex. Use your head, Chad. I don't want you to get banned from the hospital. I need you to be here," Sonny said.

Chad could feel the butterflies come into his stomach. He also had a stupid, cheesy grin on his face, which Sonny must of saw because she looked him weirdly. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Chad said.

"Good," Sonny said, cuddling into Chad's chest. "What is going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Sonshine, I really don't know." Chad said, wrapping his arms around Sonny, pulling her closer to him.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Chad got an idea. "Why don't I go down to the lobby and give Marshall a call and tell him that Tawni, Nico, and Grady can come and visit you know. How does that sound?" Chad asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Sonny said, smiling.

"Good, I'll be right back," Chad said, getting up: and grabbing his cell, he made his way down to the lobby to call Marshall.

* * *

_A/N: I met to put all of this at the end of the last chapter but I forgot. You should check out my friend Abbie's (Everafterjunkie) stories. She has me in her story 'The Voice Inside'. It's really good, you should go check it out, if you havn't all ready. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chad watched Sonny from where he stood in the door way. She just seemed like her old self, not the scared little girl that she was earlier.

"Hey Sonny. While your friends are here, I'm just going to head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Chad said, getting bored.

"Why don't you take Nico and Grady down with you? Maybe you can give them some clubs that they can go to tonight. I really wish that I could go with you guys." Sonny said, with a sad expression on her face. Chad could tell that she was upset that her friends were going out without her.

"Next time for sure. Seeya later, Sonny"Nico said, leaning down and giving Sonny a hug.

"For sure. Maybe then I won't go the whole night not talking to any girls." Grady said, make Sonny laugh.

"I'll just meet up with you guys when I'm ready to go." Tawni said, sitting down next to Sonny on Chad's cot.

Tawni waited for the boys to leave and Sonny to stop laughing at the look on Chad's face when he left with Nico and Grady.

"So, what's up?"

"Tawni, I'm laying in a hospital bed. I think you can figure what's up."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about, what's going on between you and Chad." Tawni said, causing Sonny to chuckle. Only Tawni would want to talk about guys when you all most died a few days ago.

"Nothing is going on. He is just taking care of me while my mom is snowed in Wisconsin."

"I know. I have known Chad Dylan Cooper for most of my life, and never have I seen him act like this. The morning after you collapsed he called in to Condor Studio's and threatens to quit if his director didn't stop shooting until further notice." Tawni told her.

"Chad said that they had called off of shootings until I was released from the hospital."

"That was just for 'So Random!'. All of the other shows are still shooting. Mr. Condor said that we were the only ones that really had a close friendship with you and our fans would be worried as well. But when Chad threatens to quit, Mackenzie Falls has been posted pone as well." Tawni said, as Sonny tried to wrap her mind around this. All of the things that she has learned the last few days, her brain was going to go on an over load and explode.

"No, he never said anything about that. He just said that all shows were called off. I just assumed that meant the whole studio was. And when I tried to ask why, he just changed the subject."

"Lunch Time." Came a voice from the door. Sonny looked at the door to find Alex coming in with here tray of food.

"I guess that I should go down stairs and try and find Nico and Grady. Hopefully neither of the guys killed one another. I'll be back sometime this week, Sonny." Tawni said, walking out the door.

Sonny poked at her lunch but her mind was very far away. She and Chad all ways had a very complex friendship, if you even call it that. She did have a small crush on him and sometime it did seem that there was more going on. But then he would turn back into his old cocky self and everything would go back to normal. Sonny was so far into her thoughts that she didn't even see Chad come back into the room.

"Penny for your thoughts." Chad said, sitting down on the foot of Sonny's bed.

"Hey. How was you lunch?" Sonny said, finally starting to eat her own. She didn't even notice how hungry she was until now.

"I don't see how you can work with those two. They drive me crazy." Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"Trust me the get on my last nerves sometime too." Sonny said, shoveling food into her mouth.

"I take it you're a little hungry."

Sonny blushed at hearing this. She hated making an idiot of herself in front of Chad. "Hey, I haven't eaten anything in like 2 days."

A few hours later Sonny and Chad were found laying in bed together watching a re-run of 'So Random!'.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Chad Dylan Cooper would watch 'So Random!' without putting up a fight." Sonny said, laughing.

"I would, but you're in the hospital so I won't." Chad said, causing Sonny to laugh.

"Good. I'm glad." Sonny told him. Snuggling into his chest. She didn't know why but she felt save being close to him.

Chad and Sonny watched the show, until a shrill ring went threw the room.

"What is that?" Sonny asked.

"That's your room phone. It's right over there." Chad said, motioning over to the phone sitting next to the bed on Sonny's side.

Sonny leaned over and picked the phone off of the cradle. "Hello…Hi Mom." Sonny said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

_A/N: I am not very happy with this chapter. I have no idea why, but I don't. Please tell me I'm wrong. Danielle._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Connie Munroe walked the airport waiting for the phone call that she knew was supposed to come in. Flipping open her cell phone for about the thirtieth time in the last hour, groaned when she saw yet again that she had no incoming calls.

"He should of called by now. He said that he would call like 16 hours ago." Connie said.

"Then why don't you try and call him again." Connie's mother, Nancy, said.

"I have, mother. Three times. And each time they went straight to voice mail."

"I told you that you shouldn't have relied on a 17 year old boy with Sonny."

"Well, who else was there? No one else was picking up there phones at 2 in the morning. I didn't want Sonny up there all alone"

"He probably has left all ready and she is up there all alone all ready"

"Chad wouldn't do that to Sonny. I think." Connie said, remembering some of the things her daughter had told her about Chad.

"You think? Have you even met the boy before?" Her mother asked.

"No, not officially. But what Sonny has told me of him he seems like a nice young man." Connie said, hoping that her mother would believe the lie.

"Whatever you say."

"I'll just try her room. Maybe a nurse will pick up and tell me what's going on." Connie said, flipping her cell open and dialing. After having it ring for 3 times someone picked up that sounded like. "Sonny?"

"Hi, mom." her daughter's voice said on the other end.

"Sonny?! The last time I heard you were still on the life support." Connie said, and could feel the tears coming in her eyes.

"Yeah, they took me off of that yesterday. Chad and I fell asleep for about 15 hours together."

"Oh, so that's why he hasn't called. I thought that something terrible was going on."

"No, everything's fine. Chad hasn't left my side."

"I really wish that I could be there with you."

"I know mom. But I understand why your not and I have Chad with me. Tawni, Nico, and Grady came over today. And Marshall said that he is going to talk to the press and tell them what's going on. I've had some fans trying to get into the hospital to see me." Sonny chuckled at saying this, and Connie was just grateful that she could hear her daughter's laugh again.

"Have they told you what wrong with you?"

"Not yet. They said that they were going to give to the weekend to rest up and get back going again and would go down what I have to do on Monday. " Sonny said, and Connie could hear her yawning.

"You sound tired. Maybe I should let you get your rest."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine."

"Sonny, your sick you need to get your rest. I'll give you a call tomorrow and see how you're doing."

"Ok mom. I think Chad wants to talk to you. Talk to you later. Bye." Sonny said, and Connie could tell that she was clearly upset to not talk to her longer. She heard noises on the other end of the line, before a male voice came on.

"Mrs. Munroe, I just want to say that I am truly sorry for not calling you. After all of the excitement that was going on I forgot all about you." Chad said, Connie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Chad, it's okay. If it were me, I would probable would of forgotten as well." Connie said, looking over to see her mother rolling her eyes.

"I'm still sorry though."

"I know. And you did a good job with everything. I'm sure that you will be happy to get back to work though."

Chad was silent for a while. "Mrs. Munroe, just because Sonny is awake I'm not going anywhere."

"Chad, you don't have to do that. She isn't your responsibility." Connie said, knowing that Chad probable was going to stay.

"I'm staying with her. She doesn't want to be all alone, and I'm not going to let her be alone. Even if I have to skip work, they will just have to go on without me. And they really can't do that seeing that I'm the star of the show."

"That's all right Chad. If you want to go, you can. I can just have Marshall sit with her now on."

"Do you even know what Sonny would do with Marshall sitting with her? That would be really weird. I'm staying with her and there is no way that you will be able to change my mind. She's my Sonshine, and you can't take her away from me." Chad said.

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you when I can get in. Make sure you try and get some sleep, Chad." Connie said.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll talk to you later." Chad said, hanging up the phone. Connie flipped her cell phone closed, with a grin on her face.

"What is with your face?" Her mother asked.

"I just have a funny feeling that I just had a conversation with my future son-in-law."

"How in the world do you know that?"

"When Sonny talks about her she gets this sparkle in her eyes that I've never seen before. And Chad just spent the last five minutes telling me that he wasn't leaving Sonny. He called her his Sonshine." Connie said.

"Sounds like love to me." Her mother said. "Now what's wrong with you?" Nancy said, noticing that her daughter had tears in her eyes.

"My little girl isn't so little anymore."

* * *

_A/N: I tried to put this in a way of how a mother would feel. But not being a mother myself I would think this is it. So tell me how you like it. Danielle._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Monday morning came quicker then anyone had expected. Chad had slept on the cot that night after falling out of bed three times Saturday night. Sonny begged him to sleep with her in the bed, but he scooted the cot as close as he could get it to the bed and staid up with her until she fell asleep. Chad woke up early Monday morning to the noise of someone walking around the room.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Shhh! No Chad, it's me." Abbie said; as Chad flipped open his cell phone to check the time. "Sorry, for waking you up."

"It's all right. I'm used to getting up this early for work." Chad said, sitting up. He noticed that his hand still held on to Sonny's like it was when he fell asleep.

"So, how was she this weekend?"

"She says she's fine. But every time I try to leave her, even if it's just to use the bathroom she freaks out. I had to try and hold it until someone came in."

"She's just freaked out it's going to happen again when she all alone."

"But she's in the safest place. Even if it does happen again, she won't be all alone."

"Chad, you probable would be the same way, if you were in her shoes. The doctors should be in around 10 o'clock. Try to get more rest." and with that she was out the door.

Chad was wide awake. There was no way that he would be able to get back to sleep. After watching Sonny sleep for a while, he grabbed his laptop that was lying on the floor. Maybe surfing the internet for a while would kill some time until Sonny woke up.

Sonny didn't wake up until around 8 o'clock just in time for her breakfast to come. Abbie came back in about an hour after that, and had brought a few donuts and some coffee for Chad.

"Where are they? You said that they would be here 15 minutes ago." Sonny said. She and Abbie were waiting for the doctors to come in. Chad was in the bathroom getting dressed for the day.

"Don't worry. They are all ways late. They seem to think that everything revolves around them." Abbie said, patting Sonny on the arm. Sonny was starting to see what Chad really liked about her. She talked to you like you were friends, and not nurse and patient. Chad finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally. I think it takes you longer to get ready then I do." Abbie said, causing Sonny to laugh. Chad glared at the two of them, but wasn't able to say anything because the doctors had finally come in the room.

"Good morning, Miss Munroe. I'm Dr. Shepard the attending on your case." He stuck out his hand, which Sonny shook.

About 2 hours later Sonny was staring straight up at the ceiling. "She's been like that for the last hour and a half." Chad told Abbie.

"Well, she's had a lot going through (**_See Molly I can get it right. :P_**) her head right now." Abbie said.

Sonny was told that she had a heart defect. Her heart itself was fine but the electrolytes didn't work right and it caused her heart beat to be faster then normal. They normally would treat it with pills but since it all most killed her, they all so wanted to fit her with an ICD or Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator. This is just like the paddles except its right into the heart.

Sonny hadn't said two words since the doctors had left and it was starting to worry Chad. "It's just not her; usually I can't get her to shut up."

"Well, the only think I can tell you. Is just try to get her to talk." Abbie said, leaving Chad alone.

Chad walked into the room, and swore he saw a few tears roll down Sonny's cheeks. "Sonshine?"

"Chad." Sonny said. Then she just broke lose. Tears started flowing and she sobbed into her pillow.

Chad could feel his heart breaking. He walked over to the bed and sat down pulling Sonny into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt. "I'm scared Chad. I'm so scared." Sonny said, in between her sobs.

"I know. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Chad cooed.

"I want my mom. I want her. I really wish that she can be here."

"I know you do. And she wants to be here with you too. I'm not leaving you. I'll stay with you through this."

"Will you stay with me after she gets here?" Sonny asked, lifting her head up to look Chad in the eye.

Chad brushed a few loose tears away with his thumbs. "I'll stay, only if you want me to."

"That would be nice." Sonny whispered.

"Then I'll stay." Chad said, placing a kiss on Sonny's forehead

"Thanks Chad."

"For what?" "For being here for me. For risking your job. For not leaving me alone, even when I know you need too."

"I never need to leave you, Sonny."

"Last time you went to the bathroom, you moved so quickly I could hardly see you." Sonny said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, if you don't want to be alone. I'm not going to leave you alone. "Chad said.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you. I really do enjoy it. "Sonny said. Then she did something that really surprised him. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Sonny snuggled back into his chest and was asleep in a few minutes. Chad on the other hand was beaming and had a goofy grin on his face.

"I saw that, hot-shot." Came a voice from the door way.

Chad turned to see Abbie standing there. "Shut up." Chad said, his face flaming red.

* * *

_A/N: Did anyone catch my Grey's Anamoty reference. I really can't wait to see Demi on there. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review. Thanks Danielle._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sonny listened to Chad sleep. She should have been asleep herself but she was so nervous about her surgery in a few short hours she couldn't. Glancing at the clock it had read 2am. She had been laying there for about 2 hours, doing nothing but looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Kiddo! What are you still doing awake?" Came a voice. Sonny looked up, to see Abbie entering the room.

"Couldn't sleep." "Scared about the surgery? You do know that everything is going to be okay?" Abbie said, looking over something and making her way to the computer that was in the room.

"I know. That's what Chad keeps telling me. But it really doesn't really make me feel any better. I just wish that my mom was here. She seemed to make it feel all better, even when it wasn't." Sonny said. Abbie swore that she could see tears in her eyes, but wasn't certain since it was dark in the room.

"I'll tell you what; I'm going to go get you a glass of water. That should make you feel better."

"You said that I couldn't have anything to eat or drink after midnight."

"I know you can't. But I want to see you pour it on Chad's head." Abbie said, causing Sonny to start laughing.

"You do know that I'm awake?" Came Chad's voice, causing both of the girls to laugh harder.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Abbie said, walking out of the room.

"Sonshine, what are you doing still awake?"

"I'm scared, Chad. Every time I try to sleep, I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen to me. I just can't relax enough to sleep."

Chad pulled out his laptop and pulled Sonny's roll away table closer to her. After sticking a DVD in an episode of 'So Random!" came on, and Sonny recognized it as her first episode. "I talked to your mom. She told me when you were stressed you would watch 'So Random!' so I thought that this would help."

"Thanks." Sonny said, and started to snuggle back down in her bed only to be stopped by Chad. Chad had been sleeping on the cot for the last 4 nights and Sonny was surprised when he crawled into bed with her.

Around 10 o'clock the next morning was Sonny surgery. They are getting her ready to be taken. "I'll be right here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere. Marshall is even here." Chad told Sonny.

"Marshall is here? Wow!"

"Yeah he is. But I promise that I'll be the first one that you'll see when you get back. Everything is going to be okay." Chad said, kissing Sonny on the cheek before she left her room.

Sonny looks around as the entered the OR. "Hello, Miss Munroe. I'll be your nurse while you are in surgery. My name is Kayla." Said a young woman probably no older then 19 or 20 years old.

"Hi."

"During this surgery you will be awake during it. So if you feel any pain at all, please let me know." Kayla told her.

"I'm going to be awake?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to hear or see any of it. After we get the devise in they will put you all away asleep and put your heart in an arrhythmia to make sure that it is working okay. But you won't be able to feel a thing, and should wake up right after."

The surgery it's self was only about an hour long. Sonny was wide awake when they brought her back to her room, but was sleeping by the time Chad came in. About 2 hours later she finally woke up.

"Hey Sonshine! How do you feel??" Chad asked her, Sonny glance around not looking like she was fully awake yet.

"I feel like I have been shot." Sonny said. She could feel heaviness in her chest. It was going to take some used to. The ICD itself weighed about 3-4 pounds.

Chad chuckled. "Well, I would to if I had a chunk of metal shoved into my chest."

Sonny tried to laugh. "Ow Chad. Don't make me laugh."

"She is going to be a little loopy for the next few hours. Just until the drugs are out of her system." Abbie told Chad. She hadn't left the room since Sonny came back in.

"Aaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonny said, causing Chad to start laughing harder. Sonny never acted like this.

"Everything went really well. You should be able to go home in a day or two. I'll be back in about 20 minutes from now. To make sure that nothing is wrong." Abbie said, and with that she was out the door.

"I really like her. She's nice." Sonny said.

"Yes, she is." Chad said, sitting down next to her in the bed.

"I really like you, Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said, brushing her hands through his hair.

"I really like you too, Sonny Munroe." Chad said, his heart fluttering a bit by the feel of Sonny's fingers through his hair.

"No, you're not getting it." Sonny said, sitting up in bed.

"What am I not getting?" Chad said trying to push her back down but she kept fighting him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm in love with you." Sonny said. And before Chad could say another word, Sonny's lips were on his.

* * *

_A/N: I was going to post this yesterday, but I had gotten on fanfiction last night and I saw that someone had stolen my friend Abbie's story. After reporting her and everything settled back down, another one of my friends stories had been stole by the exact same person. Whoever is doing this really needs to put a stop to it. If anyone ever steals one of my stories I don't know what I would do. So enough with my rant. Tell me what y'all think of my new chapter. Please and Thank You. Danielle._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Chad did everything in his power to not get caught up with Sonny kissing him. He didn't want to take advantage of her, when she is still doped up on drugs. Finally getting control of himself again, he pushed her off of him.

"Sonny we can't do this. Not right now."

"Why not? Chad you don't know how much I love you right now. I always have. Ever since we have met one another." Sonny said, trying to kiss him again.

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a while and we will talk about it when you wake up?" Chad said, pushing Sonny back on her pillows.

Sonny just sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll be right back, just need to call your mother." Chad said, grabbing his cell phone and headed out in the hallway.

The truth was that Chad had all ready had called Connie. But after having Sonny try to throw herself at him, he really needed to get out of the room. Leaning up against the closed door, Chad took a deep breath.

Even though he told everyone that there was nothing going on between him and Sonny, he knew that he was feeling more for her. Chad has known that he has had feelings for Sonny since the dance at the secret prom almost a year ago. But in the last few days that he has staid with her, he has finally noticed that he didn't only like her he was in love with her. When Sonny told him that she loved him, he had his mind screaming at him telling him to push her back on the bed and take advantage of her.

"Hey Hot-shot are you okay?" Abbie's voice said, pulling Chad back out of his thoughts.

"I really don't know."

"Sonny is going to be okay. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, it's just the fact. That after you left she told me she loved me." Chad said, noticing that it sounded just as weird to say aloud then thinking it.

"What?!? Chad that's great."

"Except that she's drugged up and may not even remember saying it."

"She's not that drugged up. Most patients remember everything after an ICD transplant. She is going to remember." Abbie said, patting Chad on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to even think about that." Chad said, running a hand through his hair.

"Just tell her how you feel about her. It's not really that hard. You two make a cute couple." Abbie said, walking down the hall.

Chad entered the room to find Sonny sound asleep. Watching her sleep, he knew what Abbie said was true; he was going to have to tell her how he felt. It's not like it would hurt anything. Crawling into bed with her, he found himself falling asleep. Sleeping next to the girl he loves.

Sonny woke up with the feeling of Chad arms wrapped around her. She just loved the feeling of Chad arms wrapped around her. It made her feel like she was in piece and nothing bad was going to happen. Sonny looked up at Chad sleeping face and the memory of her kissing him came flooding back to her.

"Stupid Sonny! Stupid!" Sonny muttered to herself. That had to be the dumbest thing that she has ever done. To blurt out to the guy she loved that she was in love with him,

"You might be many things Sonny, but stupid is not one of them." Chad said, causing Sonny to jump. She didn't even notice that he was awake.

"Thanks, Chad." she could feel her face turning red.

"It seems like we have something's to talk about." Chad said, sitting up.

"Yeah, Chad about that I was…."

"Sonny, don't you dare take it back." Chad said, covering up Sonny mouth with his hand.

"What? Chad what are you trying to say?" "Sonny since the first time that we met one another I have all way thought that you were cute. But in the last few days staying with you while you have been sick has made me relies something."

"What's that?" Sonny said, whispering.

Chad closed his eyes before saying the next couple of words. "I love you, Sonny Munroe."

After not hearing anything, Chad opened his eyes to find Sonny with the biggest smile on her face that he has ever seen.

"Really?" Sonny said, beaming.

"Really!"

"That's good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Chad!"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't even need to be told twice. To bad the two of them didn't see the blonde standing in the doorway, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't wait to post another chapter. Even though this story isn't half way done, I just loved the way this is turning out. But don't worry there is more drama coming up with Sonny in next chapter. She isn't going home, quit as soon as she thinks. Bum! Bum! Bum! Danielle. :P_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Well, Sonny today might be the day that you finally get to say goodbye to this place" Abbie said, tiring to fight back a smile.

"What is with you today? Ever since you have come in, you looked like you were trying not to smile. Happy to finally get rid of us?" Sonny asked.

Abbie sat down on the foot of Sonny's bed, glancing at the bathroom door. Chad had gone in there a few minutes before. "I saw you two." she stated.

"Saw, who?"

"I saw you and Chad confess your feelings to one another yesterday. I was standing in the door way. I take it neither one of you saw."

Sonny's eyes got the size of dinner plates. "You heard everything that was said?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I told Chad, the second day we met that he was in love with you. But he didn't listen." "I didn't listen to whom?" Chad said, coming out of the bathroom.

"That you were in love with me. She saw us yesterday." Sonny said.

"Eavesdropping where you?" Chad said, smirking at Abbie.

"No, I wasn't. I was about to come in and check on Sonny, but didn't come in till later. By then the two of you were all ready asleep." Abbie said. "I'll be back later." she said, going to leave only to be stopped by Sonny starting to cough. "Are you okay?"

"It feels kind of thick in the back of my throat." Sonny said, coughing again.

"I'll go and get you some water. Maybe that will help."

The water didn't help Sonny. The coughing stayed, and when her doctor came to check on her, he told her that he wanted to check it out before discharging. The day went on and nothing changed. By the time dinner came Sonny was starting to get aggravated.

"Chad, I really wanted to go home today." Sonny said, coughing yet again.

"It'll be all right if you don't. I'll stay with you, you know that right." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand and giving it a kiss.

"I know you will. I was just looking forward, to sleeping in my bed." Sonny said, coughing yet again.

By the time dark came around, they had Sonny on Oxygen. She couldn't get a full breath, and was starting to freak out a bit. Sonny fell asleep for a few hours, but Chad couldn't sleep at all. Staying up, he watched and listened to Sonny's breathing.

He fell asleep around 1am only to be woken up about an hour later to a loud popping noise. Sonny had sucked so hard on the oxygen that she had popped the cord off of the tank. That is when Chad knew that there was something wrong.

Around 3am, Sonny had gotten up out of bed saying that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Chad……CHAD! I can't breath." she said, grasping for air. Chad helped her back to the bed, and paged the nurse.

"Deep breaths, Sonny. Slow deep breaths. Try to relax." Chad said, trying to calm her down. Sonny still couldn't catch her breath, and Abbie still wasn't there yet.

Finally get fed up with the waiting, Chad went over to the door and yelled out "She can't breath!!"

Everyone and even people that wasn't in the hallways came flooding into the room. Somehow Chad ended up shoved out in the hallway, and made his way down to the lobby which was empty.

Grabbing his cell phone he called a number.

"Hello?" came a tired voice from the other end.

"Mrs. Munroe! It's Sonny. She can't breath. And they shoved me out of the room. And I don't know what's wrong with her." Chad said, trying to fight back the tears that he could feel in his eyes.

"Chad calm down! Now what's going on?!" Connie said.

"Sonny had been fighting with a cough all day. But later tonight she was complaining that she couldn't catch her breath, so they put her on oxygen. Well, about 10 minutes ago she said that she couldn't breath. I tried to get her to relax, but she just wouldn't. And now, loads of doctors came in to her room, and they shoved me out. Now I don't know what's going on." Chad said, he could feel his own chest starting to tighten up.

"Chad you need to calm down. You are up there to help Sonny. You are not going to be any use if you are laying in a hospital bed yourself. " Connie" said. Chad took a deep breath; he could feel himself starting to relax.

"Mrs. Munroe, I'm going to have to call you back. Sonny's nurse is here."

"Call me back in the morning. You try and get some sleep." Connie said, and hung up.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked Abbie.

"She is fine. She had an allergic reaction to the beta blocker that we had her on. They took her off of it, which should help." Abbie said.

"That's good. I'm just going to go and check on her." Chad said, trying to make it back down the hallway.

"Chad, wait! They gave her morphine to knock her out, but she was still not able to breath. So, they had to put her back on the ventilator."

Chad world just seemed to stop. "What? They just took her off of it a few days ago."

"They just did it, trying to make sure that she had no brain damage. The only thing is, that she is going to be awake and aware was is going on. She isn't going to be drugged up this time." Abbie said.

That is all Chad heard though. Everything had gone black.

* * *

_A/N: Did y'all hear that Falling for the falls finally has a date to when it airs. Part one airs June 13 and part two airs June 20. I really can't wait to see. There better be a Channy kiss in part 2, I will scream if there is. Danielle._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Chad! Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad could hear someone calling his name; he was about ready to respond when SMACK! That got him up, and off of the floor in a second. How did he get on the floor in the first place?

"What happened?" Chad said, grabbing hold of his throbbing head.

"Well, you passed out. I was telling you what was wrong with Sonny and then you went down." Abbie told him. Chad ran a hand through his hair, and everything that Abbie told him earlier came flooding back to him.

"OH MY SONNY! Is she going to be okay?" Chad asked, starting to freak out again. The last few days he has kept his calm, and everything seemed to be getting better. He just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"She is going to be fine. This was just something that no one could see coming. Her heart rate didn't even going up during the time she couldn't breath. So everything is going to be fine. We took her off of the drugs and she will have the tube down her throat for the next few days. You can go see her, when you're ready." Abbie said, leaving Chad alone with his thoughts.

So much had happened just in the last 24 hours. The biggest thing is that him and Sonny finally confessed there feelings to each other. There was still no real word if the official was a couple or not, but he couldn't bare seeing Sonny like this again.

Walking over to the elevators and pressing the down button. Chad took a deep breath, he had promised Sonny that he wouldn't leave her alone, but he just couldn't handle it anymore. But before the doors even came open, he was on his way back to Sonny's room. He couldn't believe that he actually thought about leaving her. He must of bump his head harder then he had thought.

Finally getting into Sonny room, it was just like it was the first two days that she was in this room. Hooked up to a bunch of wires and noises coming from all of the machines that surrounded the bed.

"She has been asking for you." Abbie said when she saw Chad in the room.

"Asking? How?"

"She's awake. We got her pen and paper and she has been talking to us." Abbie said, patting Chad on the shoulder.

Chad made his way over to Sonny's bedside; he could see her eyes light up when she finally saw him. "Hey Sonshine. You really gave me a scare back there." Chad said, brushing away some hair that was in her face.

Sonny grabbed the pencil and scribbled something down, showing it to Chad. '_I'm sorry'._

"You're sorry? For what? For getting sick? Sonny this is just something that you couldn't control. There is nothing to be sorry about." leaning in and kissing Sonny on the nose.

'_Well, I just feel that this is just one step backwards.' _

"I know, but everything is going to be okay. You are going to get off of this thing again, and go home. Then one day, you will be back on 'So Random' again and we will be back in our daily fights. Just like nothing ever happened." Chad said, brushing a few tears for Sonny's cheeks.

'_You still love me, right?'_

"I'm going to ignore that you just wrote that. You try and get some sleep." Chad said, plopping down on the cot.

Sonny had the tube down her throat for the whole weekend. They had taken it out on Monday morning. He voice was rough from having it down her throat twice in a little under a week. Chad couldn't help but laugh at her, because it sounded like an old man.

Tuesday came around, and she found out that she would be able to go home the next day if everything turned out all right.

"I'm ready to get out of this hard bed." Sonny said, late Tuesday afternoon.

"There is really one, thing that we need to discus. Where are you going to stay?" Since your mom hasn't been able to get a flight yet, there is no way that you will be able to stay at your apartment all alone. Since you still are having a hard time walking." Chad had said. Sonny had been bed ridded so long her muscles had weakened a bit, and it was hard for her to even push herself off of the bed.

"I would like to be able to sleep in my own bed."

"Well, we could take you home and I could sleep on the couch."

"Chad, there is no way that you would be able to sleep on that couch. It is too uncomfortable."

"Then where would I sleep. There is no way that I will sleep in you mother's bed. That would just freak me out."

"I really wanted you to sleep in my bed with me. I sleep better, when I know that you are there next to me." Sonny said, causing Chad to pull her into his chest.

"If that's where you want me at, then that's where I'll sleep. I'm hoping that your bed is a little bigger then this on. I really prefer not falling on the floor anymore. "Chad said, causing Sonny to try to laugh.

"Yes, it is much bigger then this one."

"Good." Chad said, pecking Sonny on the lips. "Then it's settled where you will go. I'll have to give my grandmother a call, because Mr. Condor said that I have to go back to work on Monday if you go home this week."

"Your grandmother? Why not your mother?"

"I haven't seen my mom since last Christmas. Grandma is basically who raised me anyway. She all ready told me that she would sit with you, when I go back to work. Until your mom gets home. Hopefully that will be sometime soon."

"What tired of me all ready, Cooper?" Sonny said.

"No, I just know how much you want her here. It's just too bad that she wasn't here the whole time, you were in here."

"But just think if she was, you would have never told me you loved me."

Chad smiled. "I guess that was the only good thing that happened in the last week." Chad said, pulling Sonny into for a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, she is finally going home. Everything is going to change a little now since she's home. I really don't know how many more chapters there is going to be left though. Or even when Connie is going to be home. Is going to try and post another chapter tomorrow night, but is not promising anything. Tell me what you think Danielle_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"So, Miss Munroe that should be everything that you need to know. Just need to get you dressed and you my friend is ready to go home." Sonny was beaming as she heard this. Finally after being in the hospital for 13 days she was going home.

Chad had left to go and get them a car, plus to make a few phone calls. Sonny lay back in bed and watched TV for a while. About 10 minutes later, Abbie came in.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help getting dressed. I know that you wouldn't really want Chad to help you, since all you really have on is that hospital gown." Abbie said.

"Yeah, that would be great. Tawni brought some of my clothes. She thought that it would be for the best for her to get my clothes, since who knows what Chad would bring." Sonny said, pointing to the stack of cloths that lay on the other side of the room.

Abbie had helped Sonny into her underwear and pants; they had just slipped off her gown when…

"Sonny, I think I got everything all….OH MY GOD!" Chad yelled.

Sonny grabbed holds anything she could get her hands on to cover herself up. "Chad get out!"

Chad dropping everything that he was holding on the floor, tried to make a get away. But ended up slamming into the wall. "I'll….I'll….I'll just go out to the lobby. Send Abbie out when you're done." Chad said, he face flaming red.

"That was interesting." Abbie said, trying to hold back her laughter but failing.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

The girls laughed at Chad, while getting Sonny prepared to leave. When Chad finally came back into the room, his face was still bright red.

"Sonny, I am so sorry for walking in on you. I really didn't mean for it to happen. I would…" Sonny cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips.

"Chad that was nothing. I really don't care. It's not like you came in here on purpose or anything." Sonny said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well, hopefully next time we see each other; it will be under different circumstance." Abbie said. They were getting Sonny loaded up in the wheel chair to take her down to the car.

"It was nice meeting you Abbie. I couldn't of asked for a beet nurse." Sonny said.

"It was a real pleasure. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do." Chad said.

"I am just glad that I'm the first person to find out about Channy." Abbie said, as the two walked down the hallway. She really was going to miss the two of them. But was glad that Sonny was able to go home.

The drive home wasn't really that long but still wore Sonny out. She had fallen asleep about 10 minutes into it. Didn't wake up until an hour later, taking notice that she was in her room.

"Chad?" Sonny said, looking around for him. "CHAD!"

"Yeah, Sonshine." Came his voice from down the hallway.

"Where are you?" "Right here." Chad said, popping in Sonny's doorway.

"How did I get in bed?"

"You fell asleep in the car and not wanting wake you up I carried you. Sorry if I scared you. So, how does it feel to be home?" Chad asked, sitting down on her bed.

"It feels kind of strange. Like I haven't been here in ages. But then it feels nice, to finally be home and away from that hospital."

"That's good. Well, you got me all to yourself for the next two day, but then I have to go back to work on Monday. " "Oh. This is going to be the first time that we have been apart in two weeks." Sonny said.

"Don't worry. It's just a cast meeting I'll only be gone for a few hours. And Granny Cooper will be here. You won't be all alone." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand.

"Granny Cooper?" Sonny said, laughing a bit.

"Well her name is Molly Cooper. But I've called her Granny Cooper as long as I can remember…"

"Ok."

Chad could tell that she was still upset about them being apart. "You know that we were going to have to go back to normal. Everything will be the same but yet it will be different. Because once you get back to work, I'll do this when I didn't do it before. "Chad said, claiming her lips with his own.

"Yeah, that is something that we need to talk about. What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?"

"Are we going to come out to the public that we are dating or are we going to wait awhile. We really haven't been on an official first date yet."

"Why don't we just worry about getting you well and up walking around before we cross the bridge? Now, how does some lunch sound like?" Chad said.

"Sounds good. If only I can help."

Chad help Sonny get into the kitchen and sat down at the table. After making mac and cheese and peanut butter sandwiches. The two of them sat down on the couch, and Chad flipped on an episode of Mackenzie Falls. Half way through the show, Sonny fell asleep on Chad's shoulder.

Chad watched her sleep for a while, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky to have a girl like Sonny. He never thought that she would feel the same way as he did, especially how big of a jerk that he was to her. Scooping her up in his arms, and taking her back to her bedroom, he wondered what made her fall for him in the first place. Finally getting her tucked into bed, he made his way to the other side and crawled in. The bed was about 5 times softer then the ones at the hospital. It didn't take Sonny very long to cuddle up against his chest, and within minutes both of them were out.

* * *

_A/N: I have a new poll up on my profile I would love for everyone to check it out and vote on it. Its a few new pen names and the highest vote will become my new pen name. It will be open until May 22nd, so make sure you check it out. Thanks, Danielle._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sunday went to quick as far as Sonny was concerned. Saturday Chad and her really didn't do that much, just tried to get Sonny up and going again. Today under Chad's protest they were going to take a small road trip to Condor Studios.

"Are you sure you still want to do this today? If you want to see your cast mates, we could just invite them over." Chad said, yet again trying to talk her out of going.

"Chad, I really need to learn how start living again." Sonny said.

The two of them were in Sonny's bedroom, and Chad was helping her to get dressed. It was uncomfortable for the two of them. But seeing that Sonny couldn't stand very long with out getting tired really didn't have a choice.

"I know, I just don't want you to get over tired. You have just gotten home two days ago. You should be still resting." "Chad, I have been in a bed for the last 2 weeks. I am tired of just lying around and doing nothing. Please, let's just go there for about an hour and see how I feel."

"Fine, we will go there for just an hour. But if you get tired before that I am going to take you straight home."

The short ride to Condor Studios felt weird to Sonny. Even though she had been there dozens of times before, she just felt like she was in a time warp and that everything had changed really quickly.

Sonny and Chad made there way down the studio 2 hallways when the ran into Nico.

"Sonny!" Nico said, running up to give Sonny a hug. But only to be stopped by Chad.

"Chad, stop it! He isn't going to eat me." Sonny said, trying to push Chad aside. Nico finally got around Chad and pulled her into a hug. "Man, the way that Cooper is acting I would think that he was an over protected boyfriend."

"Uhh…yeah. That's crazy." Sonny said, her voice going an octave higher.

"Oh my God! He is acting like an over protected boyfriend." Nico said, taking notice of Sonny's laying voice.

"Nico, see…." "I am going to say one thing about this. It's about damn time." Nico said, thumping Chad on the back.

"What?" Sonny and Chad both said.

"What? We talked about it all of the time. Tawni thought that this would finally be the time that someone confessed there feelings. I guess she was right. Come on! Tawni and Grady are both in the prop house; they will both be excited to see you." Nico said grabbing Sonny by the arm as the three of them made there way to the prop house.

"Sonny!" Tawni squealed, pulling Sonny into a hug. This really threw Sonny off; Tawni rarely let her touch her.

"Sonny, it's really good to see you." Grady said, mimicking Tawni's action.

"You are never going to believe this. Her and Cooper are finally a couple." Nico said.

"Nico!" Sonny said, she couldn't believe that he told everyone.

"What? We are all really happy for the two of you!"

"What? I thought you guys hated me?" Chad said. He was surprised that anyone was happy for the two of them, especially Sonny's friends.

"Well, we still do hate you. But for some reason you make Sonny really happy. And what you did for her when she was sick was really nice. So we are happy for her. She is our friend after all." Grady said.

"Guys, that is so sweet." Sonny said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, and now that means that Zora owes me 200 dollars." Tawni said, dancing around the room.

"Wait! You guys were betting on us?" Sonny asked.

"No, Zora and Tawni were. Zora thought that they two of you wouldn't get together after you got back home." Nico said.

Chad and Sonny stayed longer then what was planned. It was about 2 hours later when they finally headed back to Sonny's apartment. Chad was starting to see that it was a good idea for them to go to Condor Studios, Sonny was all most back to her old self.

"I still can't believe that Tawni was betting on me. " Sonny said.

Chad laughed. "I just can't believe how well your cast took to us being together. I thought that they would have thrown a fit."

"Me too. I guess we just were the last ones to figure it out. I am still not looking forward, being away from you tomorrow though."

Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's hand when he heard this. "Everything is going to be okay. I will be at the studios no longer then 2 hours. I promise. And you are going to love my grandmother. She is really looking forward to meeting you, seeing I talked about you all of the time." Chad said.

"So you talked about me a lot? Good. I'm not too embarrassed to say that I talked about you a lot to my mom." Sonny said, causing her and Chad to laugh.

"How did we not see that we liked each other? With all of the fighting and bickering, you think that we would have seen it."

"We had a lot of sweet moments too. I think if it weren't for them, that my feelings would have grown so much."

"So, me making a fool of myself did pay off. You did have me doing a lot of different things that I never would of thought about doing."

Sonny smiled. "I'm glad you do that too."

Chad pulled Sonny into a kiss. "You do not know how much I love you."

"I think I do. Today was the best day. Thank you for taking me to the studios." Sonny said, kissing Chad on the lips. "Maybe after I am up on my feet, we can officially go on our first date together.

"That sounds like a plan. Now come, let's get you to bed. You look tired." Chad said, scooping Sonny up and taking her to her bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: Make sure if you haven't all ready voted on my poll to pick out my new pen name. It closes on this Saturday. Thanks to everyone that has all ready voted. Plus, please check out my first 'Camp Rock' fic, that I just posted. Danielle_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Monday morning came too soon, and before Sonny could even say anything, woke up alone. It was the first time that this had happened since she had awakened at the hospital. But she knew that Chad was right, she was going to have to get used to things getting back to normal.

Finally getting enough strength to pull herself out of bed, she made her way down the hallway; she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Pushing open the door she saw an older woman in front of the stove.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Good Morning. You must be Sonny. It's nice to finally meet you." The older woman said, and Sonny caught glimpse that Chad had her eyes.

"And you must be Chad's grandmother."

"You can call me Molly. I have heard so much about you in the last year, I feel like we have known each other forever." Molly said, laughing a bit.

Sonny made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down. "What time did Chad leave anyways? I didn't even hear him get up."

"Around six. He said that he should be back before lunch. But right now, I'm making you some breakfast. I figured after spending so long in the hospital and Chad isn't really the best cook that you would want some real food." Molly said, turning back and flipping the pancakes that were on the skillet.

"That sounds good. I am starving. And Chad tends to order out more then actually cooking." Sonny said.

"Yeah, that's my Dylan for you. He is a little lazy."

"Dylan? I have never heard of anyone calling him that before." "I'm the only one that he will allow to call him that. He is real stingy about his name." Molly said, laughing a bit.

"And his hair." Sonny added, and the two of them laughed together.

The morning went real fast. Molly talked about anything and everything, from how she met her husband to why she is disappointed in her son and daughter-in-law for leaving Chad alone all the time. Before Sonny knew it, Chad was back from the studios.

"I guess I will be seeing you again tomorrow Sonny. It was really nice to meet you. See you later, Dyllie." Molly said, pinching Chad's cheeks, whose face turned red.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, as Chad walked his grandmother down to her car. The Chad she knew was nothing like the Chad that Molly talked about. She was surprised to how much of a difference there was.

"She really liked you. You do all ways make a good impression on people." Chad said when he came back into the apartment.

"She was really nice. And she really cares for you. Talked about you all of the time." Sonny said, with a smile on her face.

Chad groaned. That was something he didn't really want to hear.

"Don't worry; it was nothing bad, Dyllie."

"Hey Now! Only my grandma can call me that. Now, how about I get you some lunch?" Chad said.

"Sounds good. I'll help you." Sonny said, getting up from the couch.

"No, you stay. I don't want you to get too tired."

"Chad! Your grandmother let me help with breakfast, why can't you just let me help you with lunch. I won't to help; I don't want you to serve me."

"Yeah, but you are still kind of weak and I don't want you to get too tired. So, I'll just do get it for you know, you can help next time."

"You know what! I'm not hungry anymore." Sonny said, storming down the hallway, slamming her bedroom door shut.

Chad followed her down and tried to open the door to only find it locked. "Sonny, come on! Please open the door! I'm sorry."

Sliding down the door and sitting on the floor, Chad took notice that he had been telling Sonny that things was going to go back to normal, yet he wouldn't even let her help with lunch. It took Sonny close to an hour, before she would unlock the door.

"Sonny, I'm sorry that I wouldn't let you help." Chad said, sitting down on her bed. Sonny still wouldn't look at him; he could tell that she was still upset with him.

"But grandma didn't have to see you in the hospital. And I don't want to take that chance of having to see you like that again. I was so scared that I was going to loose you without you knowing how I truly feel. So, can you see know why I didn't want you to help." Chad said.

Sonny sat up and grabbed hold of one of Chad's hands. "Chad, that isn't going to happen again. Just because of this hunk of metal in my chest." Sonny said, pulling Chad's hand up to her chest placing it on her ICD. Chad fingered the outline of the devise.

"I know that it will save you. I'm just scared for you."

"You're scared. Think about me. This thing could shock me at anytime. Whether I'm dying in the middle of the floor, or making love to someone." Sonny said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be okay. I am going to love you no matter what happens." Chad said, pulling her closer to his chest and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I know you will. It's just still scares the shit out of me." Sonny said.

"Well, let's just start at the beginning then. How about you make me some lunch." Chad said, smirking at her.

"Don't think so, Coop. I'll only do it, if you help."

"Fine, come on! I'm starving." Chad said grabbing hold of Sonny's hand and the two headed to the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone that picked out my new pen name. It really helped out a lot, seeing I couldn't just settle on one. Hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter. Tell me what y'all think of Chad's grandmother. Thanks, Danielle._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The week went a lot faster the Sonny thought that it would be. Having Chad back at work and being away from him, was easier to her then she thought it would be. And before Sonny knew it, it was Thursday.

Sitting on the couch flipping the photo album Thursday afternoon, Sonny was surprised when Chad walked in around eleven in the morning.

"Chad, what are you doing back so early?"

"Director told me to go home. Said my head wasn't in it today." Chad said, running his hands threw his hair.

"Chad, you really need to stop worrying about me so much. I'm going to be fine." Sonny said, smiling at one of the photos that she was looking at.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Chad said trying to grab the album from her hands.

"Just an album that your grandmother brought." Sonny said, flipping another page.

"No! You can't see that." Chad said, trying harder then before to get it from her.

"Don't think so, Cooper!" Sonny said, sliding to the other side of the couch. Chad lunged at her, only to have Sonny finally get up on her feet. Still being weak from the bed rest and Chad being a lot faster, didn't really get that far.

Chad finally getting his hands on the album looked at the picture that Sonny was looking at. There he was, no older then 5 years old, looking like he was singing into a wooden spoon. Chad face was instantly red, and Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face before taking the book back from him.

"You know. She brought one yesterday, and you didn't even know anything about it. That's what you get for getting sent home early." Sonny said, sitting back down on the couch.

"What? This isn't the first one?" "No. This is about the third one. She has been bringing one a day since Tuesday."

Chad groaned. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went out. Going to pick up our lunch."

Chad flopped down on the couch again, and watched Sonny for a while, as she flipped threw his baby pictures.

"What has she told you about me anyway? Or do I really want to know?"

"She told me about your first day of Kindergarten, that you cried for two whole hours because you left your blankie at home. And that you still sleep with it when you are either sick or upset about something. She said that you had her check underneath your bed for monsters up till you were 10, and still sleeps with a nightlight. Also, that you talked about me for 3 whole hours the first day that we met. And even called me the most beautiful girl that you have ever met. That was the only reason why she knew that I was different from all the other girls that you have dated."

By this time, Chad's face was so red it looked like his hair was going to catch on fire. When he asked his grandmother to sit with Sonny, he really didn't expect her to tell her his whole life story.

"I'm going to kill her." Chad mumbled.

"I find it kind of sweet." Sonny said, sliding closer to him on the couch.

Chad finally looked Sonny in the eye. "You do?"

"Yes, all the time that I've known you, you just act like you do nothing like any normal person does. And this just proves that you do." Sonny said, smiling.

"Well, there is a lot about me that you don't know. But I am willing to tell you about them." Chad said, smiling.

"Did you really call me beautiful?"

"Yes, I did. Because you are beautiful." Chad said, cupping Sonny's face with his hand.

The two cuddled on the couch for the next twenty minutes getting to now everything about one another. From the fact that Sonny's first crush was her 1st grade teacher and that her dad had died from a car crash when she was 7 to Chad saying that he used to blame himself why his parents was never around to his first dog was name Daisy and that that he cried when she died last year.

"Chad, what are you doing back so soon?" Molly said when she finally got back.

"Just got out early." was all he said.

"Well, then you get to see the surprise that I have for Sonny now. You can come on in." Molly shouted out into the hallway.

"MOM!" Sonny squealed, when her mother entered the apartment. Bolting from where she laid in Chad's arms to give her mother a big hug.

Chad watched from the couch, as Sonny talked with her mother. For some reason he felt really sad that she was home. Since she was back, Sonny wasn't going to need him anymore. He found himself wishing that she was still back in Wisconsin.

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has been reporting the story stealer. And I would like to tell everyone that just because I gotten one of my stories stolen I will not give up on fanfic. I have had some people ask me that, I just wanted to let everyone know that for sure. Thanks for all of you that read my stories and not say they are their own. And all so for everyone that is reviewing, that is one reason why I update so quickly. Thanks again, Danielle._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Chad was in Sonny's bedroom packing up all his things. Thinking that since Connie was home, Sonny didn't need him anymore. She hadn't even said two words to him in the last hour. So he thought that it was for the best that he just went home.

"Where do you're going, Cooper?" Came a voice from behind him. Chad turned around to see Sonny standing in the doorway, like he had done to her thousands of times.

"Home. Seeing that your mom is back, I thought you didn't need me here anymore." Chad said, slamming his suitcase shut.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! What ever made you think that I didn't need you anymore?" Sonny said, making her way to stand in front of him.

"Well…I…"

"I still need you here. I need you to be with me."

Chad smiled at hearing this. "Good."

"So, no going home?" Sonny asked, resting her forehead on his.

"No, I'm not going home." Chad said, pecking her on the lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Chad said, still getting the same feeling as he did when he first told her.

"Come on. Mom is about ready to start a movie." She said, grabbing hold of his hand and leading him out to the living room.

*One and half months later*

Chad had all most fallen into a rhythm. It has been like he has lived with the Munroe's for his whole life. And for once he really knew what it was like to live with a normal family.

Sonny still hadn't returned to work yet. And Connie and Chad both keep fusing over here all the time, was starting to drive her insane.

Today was Sonny's follow up appointment. Connie wasn't able to make it, since she had all ready missed a month of work.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said, walking into the apartment.

"Chad, I don't want to go."

"Come on, Sonny. This is just a check-up. You will be home in a few hours."

"Well, what if the find something wrong and decide to put me back in the hospital." Sonny said, freaking out a bit.

"Sonny, everything is going to okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Chad said, pulling Sonny into his chest.

"You promise."

"Promise." he said, kissing her on top of the head.

"I'll hold you to that then."

"Come on; let's go before we're late." Chad said, pulling Sonny up.

The trip to the doctor's office was about an hour away, and the whole time going there Sonny was nervous. Chad reached over and grabbed one of Sonny's hand, intertwining there fingers. "Everything is going to be okay."

Finally getting to the office and filling out the needed paperwork, Sonny and Chad finally made there way into the doctor office.

"Okay, Miss Munroe. I need you to strip everything off from the waist up, and put on the gown." the nurse told her, before heading out of the room.

"I'll…uh…Just go and wait on in the hall." Chad said getting up, only to be stopped by Sonny grabbing hold of his arm.

"Stay. It will be all right." Sonny said.

Turing her back to him she slipped off her shirt and bra. Slipping on the gown, Sonny turned around to find Chad biting on his bottom lip.

"Next time, I think I will just wait out in the hall." Chad said, earning a laugh from Sonny.

The visit went good, just like Chad said that it would be. Sonny found out that her heartbeat was still high, and after a mild freak out from Sonny, found out that it could be controlled my medication.

"So, you want to go and get some lunch. We've never had that first date yet." Chad said, while they were getting back into the car.

"Sure. I'm up to it." Sonny said.

They just ended up going to Wendy's, nothing special. But both ended up having a good time. Sonny even got approached by a few of her fans, saying they were glad that she was going to be okay.

Since this was Sonny's big outing in a little over a month, she fell asleep in the car. Getting back to her apartment, Chad scooped Sonny up and took her to her bed.

Finally, getting her tucked into her bed watched her sleep for a while. He still couldn't believe that he had her, even though they had been seeing one another for over a month.

"I love you, Sonshine." Chad said, before making his way back out into the living room.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for skipping ahead a month. I thought that this story was just going to get to long, so I thought it would be for the best. Danielle_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"I had fun today." Sonny said, later that night. The two of them were both on Sonny's bed.

"That's good. It was nice to see you get out of the house for once." Chad said, playing with Sonny's fingers.

Sonny ripped her hand back from him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Sonny, you have been home for all most two months. And today's doctor's appointment was the first time that you were out of it, since our little trip to Condor Studios." Chad said.

Sonny sighed; she was kind of upset for him to say that. But she knew that he was right. "I know. But I am still getting tired so easy."

"Why don't we do this? You can come to the studio with me tomorrow and sit with your cast."

"But I'm not ready to go back to work yet."

"I know. But you won't be going back to work. You will just be with them. Like you would if you were working, just to get back in the swing of thing." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand again.

"So I would just be visiting for the day?"

"Yeah, and maybe when you are ready you can come in twice a week, and then three times. Then next thing you know, you are going to back up and going on the show again."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Take things slowly. Until they get back to the way they were before."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You sleep with me in here every night. When will I have to start getting used to you not being around?"

"Sonny, I will stay with you until I die. I don't need to be home, no one is even there anyways. And I like it here. It's nice to be in a stable house. No fighting or people shipping you off to your grandmothers every other day."

Sonny smiled. "That's good. Because I still need you to be here with me."

"You know why else I like it here so much." Chad said.

"Why's that?"

"I can do this." Chad said, tickling Sonny sides. She squealed trying to get away from him, only to have him do it harder.

"Chad, stop!" Sonny said.

"What? You want me to continue." Chad said, tickling Sonny even more. She squealed and the two were laughing so hard they didn't even hear the bedroom door open up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Connie Munroe said, with curlers in her hair and a bath rope on.

"Sorry mom." Sonny said, giving Chad a glare.

"It's eleven o'clock at night. If you two don't quiet down, I am going to start make Chad sleep on the couch." Connie said, before closing the door.

Sonny slapped Chad on the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You just got us in trouble with my mother. That was the first time in a month that she has yelled at us." Sonny said, slapping him again.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that you started to squeal."

"You were the one that started tickling me." Sonny said, trying to slap Chad again only to be stopped by him.

"Fine! I'm sorry." Chad said, kissing the back of Sonny's hand.

"Thank you. Now if you want me to get up early, we better be getting to bed." Sonny said, flipping off the light.

The next morning Sonny and Chad both made there way to Condor Studios. Sonny could feel the butterflies in her stomach, it felt like when she had first went there.

"Everything is going to okay. Marshall even said; if you get to tired he would drive you home himself. Today they aren't doing that much, just some sketch writing. So you might be able to help out a bit." Chad said, as they walked into the studios hand in hand.

Sonny was surprised when Chad walked with her all the way to Tawni and her's dressing room. Entering it, Sonny was surprised to see that it was all still the same setup as before. She really did think that Tawni would have taken over the whole thing by now.

"Sonny! It's so good to see you here again." Came a voice from above, and Zora come out from no where.

Chad jumped back a bit causing Sonny to start laughing. "Stupid kid." Chad mumbled under is breath.

"Hey Zora. Still staying up in the vents I see." Sonny said, giving the youngest of the 'So Random' cast a hug.

"Yeah, that is the only way I can keep an eye on everyone."

"Well, Sonny. I really should be heading back to my own set now. I guess I'll see you at lunch." Chad said, pecking Sonny on the lips before heading out.

"Still dating Pooper I see." Zora said.

"Be nice to Chad. Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the prop house. Come on." Zora said, heading out of the door.

As Sonny followed Zora down to the prop house she noticed something. It was really nice to finally be back in the studios. She didn't even realize that until now.

* * *

_A/N: People there are another story stealer out there. And they stole yet another one of my one-shots. People this is getting really annoying. Stop stealing stories._

_Anyways, tell me what you think of the chapter. Who ever is my 300th reviewer is going to get a character named after them in a later chapter. Thanks again. Danielle._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Two weeks has gone by since Sonny starting coming back to the studio. Her mother had to go back to Wisconsin last week, because her dad was in the hospital again. Chad has next week off because shooting for 'Mackenzie Falls' is on a break.

"So, I was thinking." Chad said, Friday evening.

"Wow, you were? No wonder it's so cool out." Sonny said, earning a slap on the shoulder from Chad.

"I was thinking that next week you could skip going to the studios and come to the beach house with me. I go over there every time we are on break; it will be nice not to be all alone."

"You are joking right? You want me to go with you? I heard that you never took anyone with you, every year."

"Yeah, I have never taken anyone. But this year is a little different. One thing, I finally got the girl of my dreams. And another I just couldn't take off and leave you behind." Chad said, placing a kiss on top of Sonny's head.

"I would love to go with you, Chad." Sonny said, smiling.

So early Monday morning, Sonny and Chad drove down to Chad's beach house.

"Wow, Chad! This has to be one of the biggest houses that I have ever seen." Sonny said, looking up at the three story house that stood in front of her.

"It's the biggest house on the block. Blondie and her mother own the house just across the road." Chad said, pointing a smaller house that was just across the street.

"I can't believe that you and Tawni are neighbors."

"We try to not be here at the same time. But seeing that we're dating now, that might change."

"I still find it strange."

"Come on. Let's head inside." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand and leading her into the house.

A few hours later, Sonny found herself out on the patio sitting next to the pool. She couldn't understand why in the world you would have a pool when you were only 2 feet from the ocean.

"You going to for a swim?" Chad asked.

"Nah! I'm fine where I'm at." Sonny said. The truth was that she really did want to go in the water, but she was just too afraid to show off her incision scar.

"Suit yourself." Chad said, stripping off his T-shirt and plunging head first into the pool. Sonny screamed as the cool water splashed on her.

"CHAD!"

"What? You didn't say that you wanted to stay dry." Chad said, splashing water.

"Chad! Stop it!" Sonny said, trying to shield herself from the flying water.

"Come on Sonshine. Get your suite on and get into the pool with me!"

"No, I don't want to."

"Come on, pretty please!" Chad said, putting on a puppy dog face.

"NO! Just drop it Chad." Sonny said, storming into the house.

Chad pulled himself out of the pool and found her crying on the living room couch.

"Sonshine, what's wrong?"

"I got this ugly thing on me. And I really don't want you to see it." Sonny said, crying harder.

"What ugly thing?" Chad asked, wiping off a few stray tears with his thumb.

Sonny sat off, and to Chad's surprise pulled off her tank top. "This ugly thing." Sonny said, motioning to her scar that sat right above her bra.

"Sonny, it's not that bad." Chad said.

"It's bad enough." Sonny said, trying to cover it up only to be stopped by Chad.

"Sonny, it's who you are. There is no need for you to be ashamed by it." Chad said, leaning down and kissing her scar.

Sonny felt her breathing stall when she felt Chad's lips touch the top of her chest. Grabbing hold of his blonde locks she forced his head upwards and claimed his lips with her own.

Chad pushed Sonny backwards on the couch and pulled himself over her, never breaking the kiss. Things were just starting to heat up a bit, when Sonny pushed him away.

"Chad Stop please!" Sonny said, pushing him off of her and bolting off of the couch.

"Sorry. Took it a little too far." Chad said, watching Sonny check her pulse. She was just so nervous that she would freak out every time her heart picked up.

"It's all right. I'll get used to it after a while." Sonny said, pulling back on her shirt.

"I know. But I shouldn't of even started it, knowing how you felt." Chad said, standing next to her.

"Chad, don't blame this on yourself. I am fine and I'm glad that you didn't hold back just because of me. I just need to start knowing that sometimes you are suppose to be able to feel your heart." Sonny said, pecking Chad on the lips.

"Come on! Let's go get some lunch." Chad said, Sonny could still tell that he was upset about what happened.

* * *

_A/N: OMC! This is my first story that has ever hit 300 reviews while I was still writing it. Thank you so much! :D Danielle._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

It had been two days since they had arrived. Sonny was really starting to enjoy herself and things were starting to feel normal.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sonny said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I don't care." Chad said, not even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, there is a flee market going on down the beach. You want to go over there? I'm game to do some shopping."

"Sure." Chad said, not really even paying attention.

Sonny munched on her cereal, before Chad slammed down his paper. "A flee market? Like when you go through hobo things and buy them as your own?"

"Hobo things? No, you don't go through hobo things. You just go through things that have been used. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Sonny if you want to go shopping, I'll take you down town and we can go buy you things that are new." Chad said.

"But Chad! I really like to go to flee markets. And not everything is used. Something are new. I want to go." Sonny said, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Fine." Chad said, caving. Earning a big smile from Sonny.

"Yea!" Sonny said, pecking him on the lips and skipping off to their room.

Chad was still pouting for caving so fast, when they were making there way across the beach. Sonny was to hyped up she really didn't even notice.

"Come on." Sonny said, dragging Chad over to the nearest booth. Chad watched her as she flipped through rack after rack, pulling out a few clothes that she liked and curling her nose up at the ones she didn't.

"Stay there." Sonny said, as she bolted into the one of the dressing rooms. She gave Chad a fashion show. A lot of the outfits that she had chosen were silly one, but one dress really caught his attention. A sunflower yellow sun dress.

Chad stood in front of her, taking her all in. "Sonny, you should really get that dress. You're beautiful in it."

"You think?" Sonny asked, her cheeks tinted red.

"Yes, I do." Chad said, kissing Sonny on the nose.

As Sonny paid for her dress, Chad browsed through the booth next to were they we're at. He was about ready to walk away, when something caught his attention. A necklace. On the front of it, had a picture of a setting sun and on the back it was inscribed, 'You are my Sunshine'. Glancing over to see Sonny still talking to the clerk, quickly paid for the necklace and headed back over to Sonny.

"So where to know?" They shopped for about two hours, by then Sonny was starting to get tired and Chad was starving. Finally getting back to the house, Sonny crashed on the couch as Chad made his way into the kitchen. Taking the necklace out he looked at it, not really knowing what to do with it. He knew that he wanted to give it to her, but really didn't know when.

"Sonshine?"

"Yeah." Sonny said, still about half asleep.

"How ya feeling?"

"Fine. Just a little tired."

"Well, I was thinking. If you're up to it. Why don't you put on that new dress that you got and we got out to dinner tonight? There is a restaurant just down the road and we can eat right on the beach." Chad said.

About two hours later Sonny and Chad both found themselves on the beach.

"Chad, this is so beautiful. I wouldn't have thought of you like something like this." Sonny said, glancing up at the full moon.

"Normally I don't. But I really thought that you would like something like this." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand.

"That's really sweet Chad." Sonny said, smiling.

"We have been through a lot together."

"Just a little bit. More then a normal couple that is just starting out that is." "Yeah, but I think that it makes us a little stronger together."

"I really didn't ever thank you for everything that you have done for me in the last few months. So, thank you. I couldn't have gotten through any of it all alone." Sonny said, giving Chad's hand a little squeeze.

"I'm glad. Did you know that it has been three months ago today since we officially became a couple?"

"Really? I can't believe that I forgot! Isn't that supposed to be the girls responsibilities."

"Sonny, you were still sick. I think that puts you off of the hook. But there is something that I have gotten you." Chad said, taking out the necklace that he purchase earlier in the day.

"Chad, you really didn't have to get me anything." Sonny said.

"I know. But I wanted to. So just take it." Chad said, shoving it into Sonny's hands.

Sonny looked at the necklace and smiled. "Thanks Chad. This really means a lot." She leaned in to kiss him but was important by Chad cell phone going off.

Glancing at his cell phone, Chad answered it. "Skyler this better be important."

"Yeah, it is Chad. It's your grandmother. She been in a car accident."

* * *

_A/N: No, Chad's grandmother isn't going to die. I have to much death in my stories anyways. Plus the pics of Sonny dress and necklace is on my profile. So check them out please. Danielle._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Chad, I know that you are upset about your grandmother. But getting us killed isn't going to help." Sonny said. Her and Chad had rushed out of the restaurant and Sonny had caught Chad going all most 80 miles an hour on the freeway.

"Yeah, sorry." Chad said, slowing down a bit.

"Chad. Everything is going to be okay." Sonny said, grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I hope your right. It's just that I have been in to many hospitals in the last three months. I mean the last time I got a call like that, I walked into you being hooked up to a ventilator."

"You just got to have a little faith." Sonny said.

About fifteen minutes later they pulled into a hospital, Chad finally took notice that it was the same one that Sonny was in.

Sonny tried to keep up with Chad as he bolted into the front doors.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Molly Cooper." Chad said, to the nurse that greeted them at the doors.

"Are you a family member?"

"Yes, I'm her grandson."

"Ok. She is in 4C. Last door one the left hand side." The nurse said, pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand and heading down the hall.

"Granny. You really gave me a scare tonight." Chad said, when the entered the room.

Molly looked okay. The only thing that Sonny took notice is that she had a bandage on her forehead.

"Sorry, Dylan. This was my entire fault anyways."

"How was this your fault?" Sonny said, sitting down in the chair that sat next to the bed.

"My eye doctor told me that I shouldn't be driving because my vision is getting to bad. But since you guys were out of town and no one was around to drive me, I thought it would be okay. But I couldn't see the traffic light and thought that it turned green, well it wasn't and I slammed into another car. Thankfully, everyone was okay."

"Grandma! Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't drive? Monday morning when we get back home, I'm calling you a personal driver so this doesn't happen again." Chad said, sitting on the arm of Sonny's chair.

"Now Chad, that won't be necessary." Molly said, only to be glared at by Chad. "Fine, do that if you want."

"Good. Now what did the doctor say?"

"She said that I have 10 stitches in my forehead and I might have a sprained wrist. But other then that, I'm fine."

"Sonny and I can stay over at my house until you get released tomorrow."

"No, Chad that is not necessary. You and Sonny should just head back over to the beach house. That was the only reason why I really didn't want to call you. You work to hard and you need some break from it."

"Granny!"

"No, Chad. This is the only full week that you have off. And who knows when you and Sonny will be able to go off by yourself together. So go and enjoy yourself." Molly said.

"Chad, she is right." Sonny said.

Chad sighed. He really didn't want to leave his grandmother, but on the other hand he knew that once Sonny went back to work they would hardly see one another. "Yeah, I guess. But if anything happens, we will be over here in less then a nanosecond." Chad said.

"I figured." Molly said, laughing.

"Fine, we're out of here. I really didn't mean for us to leave this soon though." Chad said.

"Go!" Molly said.

"Bye." Chad said, leaning down and pecking his grandmother on the cheek.

"You make sure that he doesn't worry about me to much." Molly said to Sonny.

"I'll try." Sonny said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well and followed Chad out in the hallway.

"I'm going to head down to the bathroom and then we will get going." Chad said.

"Ok. I'll be here." Sonny said, heading back up to the front of the hospital.

Sonny walked down the hallways, being bored.

"CLEAR!" She heard.

Sonny glanced into one of the rooms to see a bunch of doctors working on a girl. She new that she had shocked with those paddles before but she never really seen it happens to someone in real life.

"CLEAR!" They shouted again, and Sonny watched as the girl on the table jerked up.

"Sonny!" She heard Chad's voice come from behind her.

"Is that what happened to me?" Sonny asked, and Chad looked to see what she was talking about.

"Pretty much."

"I need to do something about this."

"What do you mean?" "I mean. There are so many people out there that can have my disorder and don't even know it. My doctor told me that some people are never even told they have the disorder until it's too late. So, I need to do something about it. Look at Nick Jonas. He has made diabetes known by a lot of different people. I can do that. I can make Long QT Syndrome known to people and saves a lot of lives."

"I know you could be the one person that can do that. You can do anything, Sonny. Come on, let's get back before it gets late." Chad said, and the two of them made it back to the car.

* * *

_A/N: This story only has about 3 more chapters to go. Which makes me sad. But all good things must come to an end I guess. Danielle_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**One Month Later**

A lot of things have changed in the last four weeks. The biggest being that Chad finally has moved back home. After Sonny and he got back from there little vacation, Chad thought that it would be for the best if his grandmother would move in with him. Sonny staid with him for about a week, until her mother got home again.

Sonny did what she wanted to do. Get awareness out for her disorder. There were a lot of her 'So Random' fans that has come out saying that they had the same problem. Even some that were ten years younger then her.

Her and Chad have planned a dinner for there four month anniversary, since there last one they had got interrupted.

"Did he say where you are going tonight?" Tawni asked her, flipping threw Sonny's clothes again.

"All he said was to dress nice but comfortable." Sonny said, flopping on her bed.

"What about this one?" Tawni said, pulling out the dress that Sonny had bought when her and Chad was at the beach.

"That is the same dress that I wore last month."

"So, it would work. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I really like it."

"Really? Wow! You know what? I think that would work. I just want to know where we are going."

"Now come on! We've got some work to do." Tawni said, dragging Sonny into the bathroom.

Two hours later and a protesting Sonny, they were finally done.

"Now introducing the new and improved Alison Lynn Munroe." Tawni announced to Connie.

Sonny walked into the living room. "Sonny! You're beautiful!" Connie said.

"Really?"

"You're going to blow his mind." Connie said, giving her daughter a pat on the back.

"Well, my work here is done. So I'm out of here. Sonny I expect a call as soon as you get home. Seeya!"

"Thanks, Tawn." Sonny said. Sonny could feel the butterflies build up in her stomach. She really didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden.

"So, what time is he supposes to be here?"

"About in two minutes." As soon as Sonny said that, there was a knock on the door.

Connie opened it to find a very dressed up Chad on the other side. "Come in, Chad. She's all ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Munroe." Chad said, stepping into the apartment.

"I'll leave you to alone. See you when you get back honey." Connie said, leaving Sonny and Chad all alone.

"Wow Sonny! You look gorgeous!" Chad said, checking out Sonny.

"Thanks." Sonny said, she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"So, shall we go now?"

"Sure. Are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me too?" Sonny asked.

"Don't count on it. But I know you'll love it." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand and leading her down the hall.

"Come on Chad. I'm dying here." Sonny said when they finally got into the car.

"No."

"Would it help if I told you that in three weeks I'll be doing my first 'So Random' episode in all most 5 months." Sonny said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sonny, that's great. Glad to hear that. But that still isn't going to help you." Chad said, pulling out of the parking lot with Sonny pouting. "You'll love it, I just know it." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's hand.

About fifteen minutes later they pulled into a Red Lobster parking lot.

"Chad, we're at a 'Red Lobster'. What was such the big mystery about that?"

"Just wait and see." Chad said, as the two of them went into the restaurant.

"Good evening, Mr. Cooper. Everything is just like you asked it." The host said, as the two of them came in.

Sonny gasped as they made there way into the dinning room. All of the tables we're gone except for one. A table set for two.

"Chad, you rented out the whole place?" "Yeah, anything for my girl." Chad said, pulling out a chair which Sonny took.

"I can't believe you did all of this. I just feel like a princess right now." Sonny said, having a big smile on her face.

"So, where you telling me the truth about getting back on your show in three weeks? Or were you just saying that to get me to tell you where we were going?"

"No, I was telling you the truth."

"Really? Sonny, that's great. It's good to hear that you are finally going to be back on there." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand.

"Me too. I really miss it. You will be there won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Now come on, let's get something to eat." Chad said, picking up a menu.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

"Chad tonight was really great." Sonny said. Her and Chad were still at 'Red Lobster' and had just finished eating.

"Well, it's not over yet." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand and pulling her up.

"Well, where are we going now?"

"That is another surprise." Chad said, opening up Sonny's car door.

"Chad." Sonny whined.

"Sonny." Chad said, whining himself causing Sonny to stick her tongue out at him. "You'll love it, I just know it."

They drove for a while, neither one saying anything. About ten minutes later they pulled into 'Lookout Mountain'.

"Chad, what are we doing here?" Sonny said, looking around. She could still see Grady and Nico getting beat up my Mrs. Bitterman in her head.

"Hold on." Chad said, digging in the backseat of his car. Finally finding out what he was looking for, handed Sonny some papers.

"Chad, what is this?" Sonny said.

"Read it and see."

"Chad, you got a star named after Mackenzie Falls?"

"Well, I tried to get it named after you but Sonny was all ready taken. So I tried Mackenzie Falls and it wasn't so I thought you would like it. Since I know that you like the show. But if you don't want it, I'll just take it back." Chad said, trying to grab the papers from Sonny.

"No, Chad I love it. I do." Sonny said, pulling the papers back.

"Really?" "Yes, really. I don't care what the star is named. Just knowing that you got it for me, means everything." Sonny said, giving Chad a peck on the cheek.

"Come on. I'll show you were it's at." Chad said, getting out of the car. Sonny followed him, as Chad looked around the night sky. "Granny showed me last night where it was at. Now all I have to do is find it."

"Take your time." Sonny said.

"There it is!" Chad shouted about ten minutes later.

"Where?" Sonny said, standing beside him.

"That one right there." Chad said, pointing up at the night sky. Sonny looked up to see where Chad was pointing, to see thousands of stars.

"Which one?" "That one. The brightest one up there." Chad said, Sonny finally saw the one he was talking about.

"Chad, that is beautiful. Even though it doesn't have my name, I still love it." Sonny said, grabbing Chad's hand.

"Glad you like it." Chad said, pulling Sonny into a kiss.

They stayed out there about two hours before Sonny started getting cold and Chad thought that it was the best idea if they just headed home.

"Thanks for tonight Chad. I think that it was one of the best nights of my life." Sonny said, they were both at Sonny's door.

"Glad that you did. It was one of my best nights too. So, I'll see you tomorrow at the studios then." Chad said, giving Sonny a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." Sonny said, entering her apartment.

After talking to Tawni on the phone for close to two hours, Sonny didn't get to bed till around 1am. Not wanting to get up in the morning decided to skip out on the studio. It was around 10am, Sonny shot out of bed to someone banging on her front door.

Storming out of her bedroom and slamming open the door she found a much frazzled Chad on the other side of the door. "Chad, what the hell?" "I went over to talk to you on a break and ran into Grady and he said that you never came in. So I ran over here, to see if everything is all right. Everything is all right?" Chad said, looking her up and down.

"Chad relax. I'm fine. Tawni and I just stayed up talking to long last night. And I didn't get to bed till around 1am. So I thought that I would just skip the studios today." Sonny said.

"Well, if you ever do that again. Can you please just text me tell me, so I don't think something bad has happened to you." Chad said.

"I will. Thanks for worrying so much about me Chad. Don't you need to be getting back to the studios?"

"Nope. I told the director that I need to be somewhere and he said that I wasn't really needed on set for the rest of the day. So I'm yours that is if you'll want me." Chad said, smirking.

"Well, they apartment needs some cleaning. So get to it then." Sonny said, flopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Chad said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?" Sonny said, with her own smirk.

"I'll do this." Chad said, tackling Sonny. She squealed trying to get free only to be pinned to the couch with her arms over her head.

"Chad!" "You surrender?" Chad said, with laughter in his eyes.

"Yes fine! I surrender!" Sonny said.

"So, I don't have to clean your house." Chad said, laughing.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good!" Chad said, leaning down and claiming Sonny's lips with his.

Chad let go of Sonny hands and one of them made there way into his hair. "I love you so much, Sonny. I never thought that a girl like you would fall for a guy like me." Chad said, pulling himself off of her.

"You're not a bad guy, Chad."

"Sometime I feel like I am." Chad said.

"Well, your not. So stop it. I love you and nothing or no one is going to change it." Sonny said, pulling Chad into a kiss.

"Good. Now why don't we watch a movie?" Chad said.

* * *

_A/N: One more chapter to go and a prologue. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

The last three weeks had been crazy for Sonny. Not only was she getting geared up for her return on 'So Random', but her mother all so had some interesting news. After finding out that Sonny's disorder was hereditary, went to see a doctor and found out that she has the same thing. So now Sonny is trying to tell her mom that this all wasn't her fault, even though Connie thinks it is.

"So, excited about tomorrow night kiddo?" Marshall asked Sonny.

"Extremely. It's going to be nice to finally get back on stage again."

"Well, I guess that you are going to have your mom come and see the shooting."

"No, but Chad is going to be here. He talked to his director and they are going to end shooting early."

"Well, at least you'll have someone there. I bet all of your fans will be eager to see you too. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you, Marshall." Sonny said. She was excited about the first shooting, but at the same time still nervous.

"Hello, Sonshine. Ready to go." Chad said when he entered the room.

"Uh…Yeah." Sonny said, following him out to his car.

"You okay? You seem out of it right now."

"Yeah, just sorta of scared for tomorrow." "Everything is going to be okay. I know that's it been all most five months since you were last on stage. But you get the swing of things again." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand.

"Everything is the same, yet it's different." Sonny said.

He pulled in front of her apartment building and turned and looked at her. "Everything is going to be fine. Change comes. You like all the change that you had to go through when you moved out here."

Sonny gave a sigh. "True. And you're right. Everything will turn out for the best. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, since tonight is your mom's last night to work for a while, I thought that we would just hang at your house tonight. Order and a watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." Sonny said, getting out of Chad's car.

"How's pizza sound?" Chad said, as they made there way into the apartment.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you order it, while I go and change." Sonny said, making her way down to her bedroom.

"They said that it should be here in a…What are you wearing?" Chad said, looking at Sonny in a nightgown that just cut right about her knees.

"What? Don't you like it?" Sonny said, twirling around a bit.

"Ye…Ye." Chad choked out. "Yeah I do."

"You okay?" Sonny said, sitting down on the couch.

"Peachy." Chad said his voice an octave higher then normal. He sat down on the couch the farthest he could get from Sonny.

"What are you doing clear over there? I'm not going to bite." Sonny said, scooting closer to him. Chad really not wanting to do anything he was going to regret let Sonny slid herself into his arms. They sat like that until there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza Here!" Chad said, flying off of the couch so fast making Sonny slam down on the floor.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"What? Pizza is here. Don't want to keep the man waiting." Chad said, answering the door and paying the driver.

"Chad, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sonny said, following Chad into the kitchen.

"It's that thing that you have on." Chad said, looking at Sonny. She was surprised to see that his eyes were a darker shade of blue then normal.

"What? I thought you liked it?"

"I do! That's the problem." Chad said, slamming Sonny against the wall and kissing her hungrily. Chad tongue grazed Sonny's lips wanting entry, which Sonny gladly gave.

"Chad. I think we should stop."

"Why?" Chad said, kissing her down her neck.

"Because my mom just got home." Sonny said, Chad pulled away quickly and went across the kitchen.

"Sonny? You home."

"Yeah, Mom. Chad and I just got a pizza." Sonny yelled to her mother.

"I'm going to get changed. Be there in a second." Connie yelled back.

"I should go and get changed. Really don't want to explain this to mom." Sonny said, bolting from the room.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They watched a movie with Connie and it was around 11 before Chad finally went home. The whole night, Sonny thought about the little action that went on in the kitchen all night. Her first appearance on 'So Random' no longer in there.

Chad sat on the side, out of view. None of the fans could see him, but everyone of the 'so random' cast knew that he was there. A lot of things had changed in the last five months. Things that neither Sonny or Chad would of thought would of happened.

"And now for the first time in five months, Sonny Munroe!" Marshall announced, and the crowd went wild. They had gotten even louder when Sonny finally made it out on stage. Chad even plugged his ears.

Sonny beamed at the crowed as she got a standing ovation. The last five months had been crazy, but there wouldn't be anything that anyone would change.

Chad met up with Sonny in the hallway in front of her and Tawni's dressing room.

"So, I guess everything is going to go back to the way they were before." Chad said, pulling Sonny into his arms.

"No, they aren't going to be the same. It's going to be better, because I have you. And nothing could get better then that." Sonny said, pulling Chad in for a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: This story has been crazy. When I first started this, I never thought that it would have gotten this much attention as it has. This is my first story that has hit 300 reviews and now its hit 400! So I want to thank each and every one of you that has taken the time to review, even if it was just a good chapter. That was just enough to get me to write even more. There will be an epilogue, which will be posted either tomorrow or Saturday. I hope that you look forward to my new multi-chapter 'To Late, To Turn Back'. Thanks again, Danielle. _


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Alison Munroe never thought that her life would turn out this way. It was a shock when she got the call from Marshall Pike telling her that she was now the newest member of 'So Random!'. It was a even bigger shock that she all most died and had been in the hospital for two days. And the day that Chad Dylan Cooper told her that he was in love with her, she thought for sure that it had to be all of a dream.

"I really can't believe that this is real." Sonny said, looking at herself in her wedding dress.

The biggest shock of it all is when Sonny and Chad both announced to there families that they were getting married at the age of 19.

"Honey, you look so beautiful." Her mother, Connie Munroe said. Sonny could tell that she was fighting back tears. "I still can't believe that my little girl is getting married."

"Well, you still have Kelly." Sonny said, pointing to her sleeping little sister. Connie had gotten married to Sonny's producer Marshall about a year ago. And Sonny finally gotten the little sister that she all ways wanted about two months ago.

"True. But it so hard to believe that your getting married. It's just a shame that your father couldn't be here to see this."

"I know. I miss him." Sonny said, pulling her mom into a hug.

"It's time kiddo." Marshall said, coming into the room.

"I'll see you out there." Connie said, picking up Kelly and heading to sit down.

"Sonny, you look beautiful. You ready to go." Marshall said. He had agreed to give Sonny away, since she really had no other father figure to do so.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sonny said grabbing Marshall's arm and he lead them down the aisle.

* * *

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper it's a girl." The doctor said, placing the screaming baby girl on Sonny's tummy.

"Chad, look at her. She beautiful." Sonny said, placing her hand on her baby's face.

"She's all ours." Chad said, and Sonny could see tears in his eyes."

"Mr. Cooper would you like to cut the cord." The doctor said, handing Chad a pair of medical scissors. "Just right there in between the two clamps." the doctor said.

Sonny laughed at the look on Chad's face as he cut the cord. "Will just get her cleaned up and you'll be able to hold her then." the doctor said, taking the baby away.

"So, what's her name?" one of the nurses said, helping Sonny to sit up.

"Molly. Molly Anne. Named after Chad's grandmother who passed last month." Sonny said.

"Well, here she is. Let's meet your mommy." Chad said, handing over baby Molly to Sonny. Molly opened her eyes for the first time taking everything in. Sonny gasped.

"Chad! She's got your eyes." Sonny said, looking up at her beaming husband.

"Good! That means she's a true Cooper." Chad said, earning a slap from Sonny.

"Excuse me Nurse. Do you mine if you could just take a picture of the three of us?" Chad asked.

"Sure." the nurse said, as Chad handed her the camera.

* * *

Sonny looked at the picture that was the first family picture of Chad, Molly and her. It was hard to believe that her little girl would be starting kindergarten tomorrow.

"Sonny, she is going to be okay. A lot of kids go to school, and they are fine." Chad said, to his wife. Sonny had been fretting for the past two days about Molly starting school.

"I know. I just can't believe that my little girl is all most grown."

"Sonny, she's 5. She's not going to college. Your taking this harder then she is and you still got Timmy." Chad said, talking about there 3 year old son.

Sonny sighed. "I know. I don't know why I'm worried about it so much. She will be fine."

"Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Chad said, giving Sonny a kiss on the lips then turned off the light.

"Mama, can I please go. I don't want to be late." Molly said, the next morning. Sonny had told her not to get out of the car, and she was starting to get impatient with her mother.

"Ok. Just be safe." Sonny said, as Molly got out of the car fast before her mother could change her mind.

"I will mama. I love you."

"Love you, too Molls." Sonny said, and she watched her daughter head up to the school all alone.

* * *

"Did you ever think that your life would turn out this way?" thirty-five year old, Sonny Cooper asked her husband.

"What did I think I would end up married to someone from chuckle city, and have two teenage kids? No, not really." Chad said, turning to look at his wife.

"If you had to change one thing about your life what would it be?" Sonny asked.

"The only thing I would change would have been I would have told you sooner on how I felt about you." Chad said.

"I wouldn't have changed a thing. Everything happens the way it supposed to." Sonny said.

"I still can't believe that I still love you as much as I loved you at 17." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand.

Sonny smiled. "Me too. Every time I got to bed, I thank god for all of the second chances."

* * *

_A/N: There you go people…A glimpse into Sonny and Chad's life. And this is the end of this story. I have given it some thought, and there will be no sequel to this story. But I do hope that you will read my other stories that I have posted and the ones that are to come. Thanks again, Danielle. _


End file.
